He Could Have
by NinjaLFB
Summary: He could have the three words Sakumi says most commonly. Watch her work her magic with all you favorite Yaoi pairings to see if i can help their love lives or make it worse. Read to find out!


**A/N: New Stories! Ugh school as made me SOOOO BUSY! I finally FINALLY got to make something again! Please…**

**Enjoy!**

**(Sakumi's POV)  
**

I woke up this morning to a familiar ringtone. I groan and pick up my phone to read what it said. Even with the crud in my eye I could still read that it said;

_Your mission today is to go to Ritsu Onodera. He works for the Marukawa Publishing currently in an un easy relationship with Masamune Takano, might need a little, you know push. Get to it!_

_-Ninjalfb_

I groan look at the clocked that read nine thirty. A blink and a deep sigh later I say what the hell and get up to start the day. I look at a photo of the couple that doesn't look so happy. Then I turn and read the back;

Lovers in high school code name uke (Ritsu) was madly in love with code name seme (Masamune) who was currently going through family crisis that is classic. Sudden leave of uke give devastation to seme that later dates Takafumi but feels nothing. Later seme recovered and became chief editor of the Marukawa Publishing in maiden department. The relationship has changed in the past ten years. Uke doesn't want his seme but know the seme is making moves. The uke refused to say 'I love you' anymore.

We will put a virus in the printers to make them malfunction. We know what store he will go to for printing witch will be sent to you at eleven fifteen. At eleven twenty five he will be there and a long line will be greeting him he'll be done by eleven fifty two. It's all you from there.

I get ready in an hour and put my coat and jacket on before heading out.

**11:10**

**(Ritsu POV)**

Do this, print that, redo this ugh Takano really is pissing me off today. Might as well go to the printers know before he finds something else for me to do. Onodera got up from his chair and escaped from the boss yelling at half dead people who most likely where not paying attention to his boasting, he turn back and took petty on the others before walking to printer rooms. He had forty three pages that had to be printed and sent to the authors to see what they want to do.

_Sigh, I remember when I could sleep for more than two hours _Ritsu said missing thoughts days. He pressed the print button to be greeted by an error.

Printer error 802 virus

Great but whatever I'm use to this problem.

Ritsu when back to his desk grabbed his jacket and left trying not to be noticed.

**(Sakumi's POV)**

I glanced at my phone

**11:25**

I look to my right and see at the right moment my mission. Light hair, green eyes, as tall as me, which is short for a man, yup it's him. "Here's your coffee madam" the clerk said handing me the expensive drink as I say a thank you on my way. I lean on the railing recapping on what I should do and what to say with the info provided to me. Of course this might be hard it is relationships, all relationships can be hard.

I sneak another glance at my watch

**11:48**

Almost show time

(**Ritsu POV)**

Finally after almost an hour I got my prints done, I bet I'll have to run to get then to the author now, but a job is a job. Ritsu began to run to make his way to but was stopped.

**(Sakumi's POV)**

"Hey! Excuse me!" I called out to uke who stopped. He turned around. "Are you talking to me?" he asks walking toward me and I nod. "You mind if talk to you for a minute" I ask gesturing for him to sit in the seat next to him. Of course he was hesitant knowing he was in a hurry but he still sat down, what a sweet heart. "Yes?" he asked in a somewhat frightened voice.

"You work at the Marukawa Publishing, with your boss being Takano Masamune correct?"

Ritsu nodded building more and more fright in his facial expression.

"Well, hello I'm Sakumi I would like to ask you about the past relation between you two" I said the last part in a whisper. Ritsu flamed into a beet red blush that covered his face but said nothing.

"I was thinking that you and him, your history I a great one and the luck you two have to meet once. You guys have this connection, I can tell by the way you somewhat light up when he is mention but cover it with anger and hatred-

Ritsu arouse from his seat.

"Uh excuse me but, I don't think you should come up to me and just tell me how to run my life. You're not my mother nor do I know you that well I would like it if you left me alone, goodbye now." He began to make his way to the sidewalk. I need get something quick and now.

"You know" I began causing Ritsu to stop and turn around to me. He looked very agitated so I dared not hesitate.

"He could have just left you there, rejected you in high school and made you suffer the heartbreak. Then when he sees you ten years later he could have forgotten about you and moved on but he didn't. Like I said he loved you too much for that to happen. You keep pushing away like you don't need him, but you and him need the love because you both don't have enough."

**(Ritsu POV)**

It's getting me mad she comes here and tells me… the truth. I cover my eyes and hold back any emotion. I am so stupid to not see it before. I give her I smile and run of as my thank you.

**(Sakumi's POV)**

I sit there in my eyes covering my face while I smile at the table in front of me. I really hope I helped him, if I didn't I hope they can find love. Homosexuals or not they have this… cling and I just want to help it. Of course people don't to be helped but I want to at least give them a push. I give love but I just can't receive it from anyone. That's the way I like it anyway…

**After work**

**(Ritsu POV)**

I walked into the train with Takano and think about earlier, maybe she was right. No, no I shouldn't be intimidated by such a stupid thing. Though I can't help but think about it. Nonsense I'm just tired might as well go to sleep when I get home.

**(Takano POV)**

It usually I funny to see Onodera like this but today he seems a bit to flustered. We both go on the train and he rubbed his eyes and yawned softly, cute like a baby. He slowly closed his eyes and began to breathe in a slow steady pace. I look only once or twice not trying to disturb him. I wonder what was bugging him but I flick that out of my mind. Me and him are history has been luck and love, the love coming from me of course. I love this guy I always have but, it doesn't seem he feels the same anymore-

My thoughts were interrupted by something warm on my shoulder. I turned to see that it was Onodera laying on me sleeping. I look at him to see he was peaceful in his sleep, must be a nice dream. I tried to take my eyes off but it was irresistible. I leaned close until my lips were close to his.

"Ngh…"

It sounded like he was trying to say something

"Saga… Sempai" he said

My eyes widen and I smile goes across my face. I make a small chuckle and leaned my head ageist his.

One day you will say I love you, one day…

**A/N: Please review! Thanks!  
*CHOW***


End file.
